The present invention relates to a special manufacturing process for wooden cues to provide permanent straightness.
The general cues used in billiards are different in size and diameter, and there are several kinds of materials applied for manufacturing cues, such as wood, aluminum, graphite, fiberglass . . . etc. However, due to cost consideration or preference of users, the wooden cues are most popularly accepted.
Despite their popularity, the regular wooden cues easily become warped after a period of use so that the accuracy in performance will be seriously affected.
In order to solve the above mentioned problem, the present invention has created a special manufacturing process to keep the wooden cues in constant formation.